


unfortunate

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beware, Gen, If you want - Freeform, and suga is the worst mom ever, and the converations are v awkward prepare yourself, im so sorry, im terrible at endings, noya calls daichi a slut, strictly platonic, this isnt edited i found like 5 mistakes, uh, yachi has the biggest crush on kiyoko im so so so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day didn't seem so unfortunate when it started out.</p><p>or the karasuno team gets stuck in the gym during a storm and asahi just wants to live</p>
            </blockquote>





	unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess--Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Princess--Universe).



The day didn't seem so unfortunate when it started out.

It was a quiet day, almost silent, with no birds or animals anywhere to be seen when Hinata ran to school that Friday, a bit more than eager to arrive to morning practice, and definitely ready to take advantage of the weather.

Everybody in his class was just as quiet as the weather, following onto every one of their teachers’ words without fidgeting in their seat or dozing off in any way. Hinata was the only one who seemed bothered by this, squirming around with an obviously uncomfortable look on his face because  _ this didn't seem right. _

By the time Hinata was back at practice, the loud voices and squeaking shoes felt kind of like home. He stood in the doorway staring at everyone with a strange type of squinty look, arms by his sides.

“Dumbass.” He heard Kageyama breath out as he walked by him into the gym, and Hinata instantly straightened his back and started to yell out a retort. Or, at least,  _ tried  _ to, before stuttering and crossing arms, looking much like an angry kindergartener.

“C-calm down, Hinata! I'm sure he didn't mean it.” Yachi said with a shaking voice and her hands up. Hinata would've argued with anyone else (except maybe Asahi, but he's an entire other hopeless case), but he shrugged and went to throw his bag to the ground.

Soon enough everyone was there, talking and tossing to each other and it felt a whole lot less quiet. That was, until.Coach Ukai called them all to him. He looked worried, or as worried someone who looked like him could look.

He had them all sit, and he loomed above them with his arms crossed, looking much like Hinata had before.

“So--” He began, picking his words out. “Rather  _ unfortunately,  _ Takeda-sensei has told me that a pretty bad storm--”

A boom of thunder rang through the gym, the echoing making it seem ten times louder than it actually was. Hinata helped and hit behind Kageyama, much to Tsukishima's amusement and his disapproval.

“Hinata!! You little oaf!! Get off of me, will you?” Kageyama lifted him up and threw him away. Hinata yelled.

“Hey!” Coach Ukai glared at them. His back was straightened, and he looked like he was trying to be formal. “Yea, that.”

The gym turned into a madhouse.

“I can't stay too late though!!” Yachi yelled. “My mother is going to expect me when she gets home!!”

“It's okay, Hitoka. I'll keep you safe.” Kiyoko gave her a small smile, and Yachi  _ shrieked. _

Asahi looked dead, ever since the crack of thunder rang through the building, and that was the only conclusion Hinata could come to due to the look on his face. Asahi was dead, that was it for him.

Noya and Tanaka were arguing over who should be the one to protect Kiyoko from the Dangerous Storm. They both has dangerous, wild looks on their faces, though with one glance at Yachi and the way she looked at the third year, their faces melted into grumpy ones and they started to mumble a truce.

Tsukishima had his headphones on, staring at Daichi and Suga, who were trying to settle everyone down, with an obvious smile on his face and a terrified Yama by his side.

“Hey!!” Coach Ukai yelled, and everyone paused. “Be quiet! Call your family or guardians or what-ev-er.” He drew that word out. “And shut up.”

There was a scramble for phones, Hinata pulling out his flip phone and dialing his mom’s number, putting the phone to his ear and-

“There's no signal!” He yelled, and everyone panicked, Asahi dying again, this time with a phone in his hand.

“Yea-- Hello? Akiteru?” Tsukishima stood by the wall with his phone up to his ear, mumbling into it. “I'm gonna be late. Tell mom.”

“Hey! His phones working!” Tanaka yelled.

“Yea, I'm fine. Just the storm.” He bent over to hide the phone, talking even quieter.

“He's hiding it! That son of a bitch!” Noya yelps, arms clenched into fists. Yama looks like he's going to throw up.

“No, Akiteru. I'm not swearing.”

“Oi! Tsukishima! Give me the phone next!” Noya bounces up and down

“No” He says. “No-- I'm not being rude, don't yell at me!” He sits there for a moment, looking exasperated. “Fine. Okay. Whatever. I'll let them borrow it.”

Noya’s exaggerated  _ “yes!”  _ caused him to flinch.

Tsukishima hangs up the phone, breathing out an insult directed towards him brother, and looking Noya straight in the eye. There's a lot of squirming on Noya’s end as he watches the phone get passed to Yama.

“Hey! Wasn’t I next!?” He yells.

“No.”

There's a blur of people talking and soon Tsukishima is reunited with his phone, instantly plugging his headphones in and drowning everyone else out with a content look on his face.

There's another crack of thunder, and half the gym jumps, the other half yelling along with it.

They're all seated on the gym floor, because there's  _ no way  _ they're going to practice with half the team cowering like a scared animal.

“Asahi, are you alive?” Noya asks the awfully pale teen beside him. He only groans in response.

“I didn't know someone so big could be so afraid of something so harmless.” Daichi snickers, Asahi making another noise.

“We should find a way to ignore the storm outside.” Hinata suggests.

“Let's tell scary stories.” Kiyoko suggests with a devilish smile on her face, and Hinata is pretty sure he both blushes and pales.

He wasn't sure what he had in mind (though it was likely volleyball related) but it wasn't that.

“Or! We could do something less scary!”

“No! Scary stories sounds good!” Noya and Tanaka both agree as fast as they possibly could. Hinata makes a face.

“We're not in first grade.” Kageyama grumbles, and Hinata doesn't like the way he puts it, but he agrees.

“Boo.” Suga says, blowing a raspberry. “We're doing it.”

“Please, I beg of you. No.” Asahi pleads. He gets smacked in the back of the head.

\---

Kiyoko has just finished her story, a story about a wolf dressing like a human and eating people up, and Hinata has to admit that it was pretty scary. Though, by the looks he saw around him, it was even scarier to some others.

“Wow! So brilliant! So scary!” Tanaka praises, hands pressed together like he was praying. Noya nodded quickly, jumping to Tanaka’s side, leaving Asahi with a pale face.

“Noya! Don't go!” He yelps, and Kiyoko laughs at him.

“...Calm down Asahi.” Tsukishima mutters, tapping on his phone. Yama is leaning heavily over his shoulder, a few centimeters of space between them that made him look like he was hovering. He let out a small snort.

Asahi squeaked.

Coach Ukai shuffled where he sat on the ground, clearing his throat and waiting for everyone to direct their attention to him. He smiled.

“I got one!” He boomed.

“Uh-- is it school appropriate?” Takeda mumbled to him, and Coach Ukai’s face fell. He grumbled some things to himself.

“That's okay! I'm sure someone has a good one!”

“I got one.” Kageyama said. Hinata looked at him with a huge grin on his face. “Hinata.”

Hinata squawked.

“Shut up, Mr. Angry.” Suga says. “I think I got one. It's the, uh, Daichi? Didn't I tell you this one?”

“Bit more specific, Suga.”

“The car one.”

“Ah.” Daichi nodded, a grin spreading across his face. Hinata was scared.

“Okay-- so it's a dark and stormy night, much like this one.” Suga begins, making claws with his hands for effect.

“Lame.” The tall blond says, earning a good hit between the eyes.

“A woman's driving home. Rain is pelting onto her car. There's no car around her, she's just in the empty road.” Thunder sounds in the distance. “Suddenly, she feels breathing on her neck, and in her ear. She doesn't really think much of it, thinking that it's just the wind.”

Daichi stands up and walks away. Hinata is the only one who seems to notice.

“Suddenly, she feels like there's something behind her. The breathing isn't just wind anymore. There's something right behind her and she's so petrified she can't seem to move

“She swerves off the road, rain making it impossible to see and the last thing she feels before she crashes is something grabbing-”

Daichi grabs Asahi and Asahi  _screams._

“You-- you--” He yells, and everyone's laughing. Thunder roars, and he screams again.

“Daichi, you slut! Don't scare Asahi like that!” He's fragile!” Noya bounds to his side, standing up straight and ready to fight.

Hinata is clinging onto Kageyama’s side, who for once isn't putting up a fight. He's got his wicked smile on his face, snickering at Asahi like some evil cat. 

“Slut?” Daichi stares Noya down and Suga gets up to drag him away, assuring him that he was not in fact a slut and that Noya should love him no matter what.

“Kuroo? Yea. You know who it is, moron. Please talk to me I'm stuck and It's stormy and-- ...hey Bokuto.” Tsukishima rambled into his phone.

“Get off!! We're having fun!” Suga said in his mom voice.

“I got one.” Yachi said, a shy look on her face.

And everyone turned to listen.

(excluding Tsukishima, of course, but the boy was too busy arguing with his phone to bother.)

**Author's Note:**

> its 1 am  
> im terrible at endings


End file.
